In a thermoplastic resin composition, the resin has lower thermal conductivity at the time of being applied to various fields such as cases of personal computers or displays, or materials of electronic devices, interior or exterior materials of automobiles, and the like, as compared to inorganic materials such as a metal material, and the like, such that it is difficult to emit or transfer heat to be generated, thereby having a limitation in being used. Accordingly, an effort to obtain a highly thermal conductive resin composition by filling the thermoplastic resin composition with a large amount of highly thermal conductive inorganic material as a filler has been widely attempted.
Examples of the highly thermal conductive inorganic compound as the filler include graphite, carbon fiber, a low melting point metal, alumina, aluminum nitride, and the like, and it is required to mix the highly thermal conductive filler at a large amount into a resin within a range at which physical properties of the resin are not deteriorated.
Meanwhile, the thermoplastic resin composition containing the large amount of the highly thermal conductive filler may have significantly decreased injection moldability due to the filler, in addition to deteriorated molding workability and product quality due to mold contamination including bleed-out, and the like.
That is, since the resin containing the large amount of the highly thermal conductive filler mixed thereinto has deteriorated molding workability and physical properties, a research into a more effective thermal conductive filler mixed into the resin has been conducted in order to decrease the content of highly thermal conductive filler.